


Problem Solving

by keiramarcos, slyly



Series: by Keira Marcos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, OOC, Romance, Stalking, Гармония, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романтика
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Гермиона пришла к выводу, что парень - это именно то, что решит ее проблему.





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Problem Solving](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/510715) by Keira Marcos. 

> Разрешение получено.

Ей нужно было срочно что-то предпринять. Что-то радикальное, поскольку ее ситуация была крайне нелепа, а два ее лучших друга были парнями, и очевидно, что им не приходится испытывать подобных затруднений. Гермиона с грохотом уронила книги на стол. Гарри и Рон тут же подняли на нее не особо удивленные взгляды, ведь такое поведение ей свойственно, когда дело касалось домашнего задания.  
\- У меня есть проблема.  
\- Как я могу помочь? - тут же спросил Гарри, а Рон только нахмурился в замешательстве.  
\- Я еще не написал эссе по трансфигурации, это ведь ты помогаешь нам.  
\- Рональд, я не нуждаюсь ни в чей помощи с домашней работой, - едко заметила Гермиона, на что Гарри заливисто рассмеялся. - Это серьезно, между прочим. Мне нужно, чтобы один из вас стал моим парнем до конца этого года.  
Оба парня потеряли свои челюсти где-то в районе пола, а Рон даже побледнел.  
\- До конца этого года или учебного года? - с любопытством поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Да-да, целого учебного года, это дурацкого года и всего к нему прилагающегося, - скрестив руки на груди, выпалила она и уставилась на них. - И да, это включает в себя свидания в Хогсмиде, Святочный бал и все та чепуха, что прилагается к отношениям.  
\- Ты сказала, что я должен пригласить Лаванду на бал, я так и сделал, - произнес Рон. - Хм-м,..- а затем повернулся к Гарри. - Тогда это на тебе, дружище.  
Гарри уставился на нее буквально на мгновение, но Гермиона уже чувствовала, как внутренности сжимаются от неопределенности. И при этом решила, что обратится к Невиллу, если Гарри откажется, хотя ни на секунду не верила, что Невилл сможет помочь ей. Он был милый, и сильно изменился с их первого курса, но ее проблема была в буквальном смысле больше, чем Невилл. Откровенно говоря, она была больше даже, чем Рон и Гарри тоже, но тут это не так принципиально.  
\- Если это то, что тебе действительно нужно, тогда да, конечно же, да, - согласился Гарри. - Но зачем?  
\- Виктор Крам преследует меня по всей школе, - поспешно призналась Гермиона. - И пытается заговорить со мной в библиотеке, тем самым заставляя меня нервничать, но это какая-то нехорошая нервозность. Мама всегда говорит, что я должна доверять своим ощущениям и инстинктам, к тому же он больше меня, - она остановилась, заметив, как побледнели парни, а еще у Гарри потемнели глаза. - И он куда более подкован магически. Не говоря о том, что он даже не пытается правильно произнести мое имя. И когда я поправляю его, он просто пожимает плечами, как будто это не важно. Что это вообще может значить?  
\- Не знаю, - пробормотал Гарри. - Но явно ничего хорошего. Было еще что-нибудь?  
\- Он сказал, что ему нравится встречаться с юными девушками, потому что с ними проще, а когда я объяснила, что мне 15, то он просто сказал, что это очень плохо. А затем рассмеялся, пояснив, что я для него уже почти стара.  
Гарри тут же вскочил на ноги и схватил за руку.  
\- Пойдем с мной.  
\- И куда мы направляемся? - поинтересовалась Гермиона, пока он тянул ее к портрету.  
\- Ты все это сейчас расскажешь профессору Макгонагалл, - просто сказал Гарри. - Хоть моя тетя Петуния и отвратительная женщина, но она объяснила Дадли и мне как нужно ухаживать за девушками и особенно то, как не нужно это делать. Ты еще даже несовершеннолетняя, и если ему действительно нравится такое, то помощь тебе нужна от куда более взрослого человека, не только от парня.  
Портрет за ними тихонько закрылся, но Гарри все еще продолжал тянуть ее за собой к кабинету главы факультета. И только когда они были недалеко от нужной двери, она остановила его.  
\- Значит ли это, что ты не будешь моим парнем?  
\- Я уже согласился на эту часть, - заметил Гарри. - Но я также хочу хорошенько проклясть Виктора Крама и быть отчисленным из этого Турнира, но нам нужна профессор Макгонагалл, - и он тут же подошел и постучал в дверь.  
Они услышали разрешение войти, а потому когда он открыл дверь, профессор тут же оторвала взгляд от пергамента и посмотрев на вошедших, сразу же заметила их соединенные руки.  
\- Надеюсь, это означает, что у вас есть пара на Святочный бал, мистер Поттер.  
\- Да, это входит в список моих обязанностей, - рассмеялся Гарри. - Но у нас есть проблема.  
\- Это проблема должна включать в себя помощь от мадам Помфри? - выпалила профессор.  
\- О, нет, мэм, - покраснела Гермиона. - Просто,..- она замолчала, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
\- Гермиону преследует и сексуально домогается взрослый волшебник, - объяснил Гарри. - И она думает, что парень решит эту проблему, хотя я считаю, что это поможет только в краткосрочной перспективе. Так что я посчитал необходимым обсудить все это с вами, поскольку вы вероятнее всего сможете научить ее любым действенным проклятиям самообороны, которые только можно придумать для подобной ситуации, - и с этими словами, он подтолкнул Гермиону вперед. - Кастрация, импотенция и что там еще есть, - а затем посмотрел на девушку. - Я вернусь за тобой через час.  
\- Мальчишка,..- фыркнула она, после того как за ним закрылась дверь. На что профессор слегка рассмеялась.  
\- Присаживайтесь, мисс Грейнджер. И расскажите мне подробнее о том, что происходит.  
\- Гарри - это же очевидно, но его комплекс героя превышает его самого раза в два.  
\- Что как раз подходит под размер вашей проблемы, должна сказать. Мадам Пинс сообщила мне, что Виктор Крам дурно ведет себя в библиотеке. Присаживайтесь поудобнее, нам предстоит разговор о правах ведьм.  
И после этих слов она открыла ящичек и достала оттуда небольшую брошюру.  
\- Обычно такие встречи я провожу с ученицами на пятом курсе их обучения, но думаю не повредит, если в вашем случае это произойдет немного раньше, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, - и протянула Гермионе книжечку.  
Гермиона посмотрела на название и слегка улыбнулась. "Как поставить глупого волшебника на место".  
\- Понимаю.  
Профессор Макгонагалл достала свою палочку.  
\- А теперь разучим движения палочкой для проклятия импотенции...


End file.
